logo_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures
2007-present WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES DAN IN REAL LIFE (2007).png|Dan in Real Life (2007) Enchanted_Screenshot_3212.jpg|Enchanted (2007) Howtohookupyourhometheatermpaa (1).png|How to Hook your Home Theater (2007) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES NATIONAL TREASURE BOOK OF SECRETS (2007).png|National Treasure Book of Secrets (2007) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES HANNAH MOTANA & MILEY CYRUS BEST OF BOTH WORLD'S CONCERT (2008).png|Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert (2008) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES STEP UP 2 THE STREETS (2008).png|Step Up 2: The Streets (2008) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES COLLEGE ROAD TRIP (2008).png|College Road Trip (2008) Narnia_Prince_Caspian_Screenshot_4492.jpg|The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) IMG 1911.PNG|WALL-E (2008) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES SWING VOTE (2008).png|Swing Vote (2008) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES BEVERLY HILLS CHIHUAHUA (2008).png|Beverly Hills Chihuahua (2008) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3 SENIOR YEAR (2008).png|High School Musical 3 Senior Year (2008) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES THE CRIMSOM WING MYSTERY OF THE FLAMINGOS (2008).jpg|The Crimson Wing: Mystery of the Flamingos (2008) Bolt_Screenshot_2881.jpg|Bolt (2008) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES BEDTIME STORIES (2008).png|Bedtime Stories (2008) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES CONFESSIONS OF A SHOPAHOLIC (2009).png|Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES JONAS BROTHERS THE 3-D CONCERT EXPERIENCE (2009).png|Jonas Brothers: The 3-D Concert Experience (2009) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES RACE TO WITCH MOUNTAIN (2009).png|Race to Witch Mountain (2009) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES HANNAH MOTANA THE MOVIE (2009).png|Hannah Montana: The Movie (2009) IMG 1976.PNG|UP (2009) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES THE PROPOSAL (2009).jpg|The Proposal (2009) G_Force_Screenshot_2637.jpg|G-Force (2009) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES SURROGATES (2009).jpg|Surrogates (2009) IMG 1578.PNG|Oceans (2009) A_Christmas_Carol_2009_Screenshot_2866.jpg|Disney's A Christmas Carol (2009) The-little-mermaid-2013 (1).jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989, 2009) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES OLD DOGS (2009).jpg|Old Dogs (2009) White.png|White Bird The Movie (2009) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES WHEN IN ROME (2010).jpg|When in Rome (2010) Alice_Wonderland_2010_Screenshot_3251.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (2010) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES PRINCE OF PERSIA THE SANDS OF TIME (2010).png|Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010) Toystory3disneystudiosmotionpictures (1).png|Toy Story 3 (2010) Sorcerers_Apprentice_Screenshot_3251.jpg|The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES SECRETARIAT (2010).jpg|Secretariat (2010) Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10784.jpg|Tangled (2010) IMG 2019.PNG|Tron: Legacy (2010) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES I AM NUMBER FOUR (2011).jpg|I am Number Four (2011) Gnomeo_Juliet_2011_Screenshot_2509.jpg|Gnomeo and Juliet (2011) Mars_Needs_Moms_Screenshot_2634.jpg|Mars Needs Moms (2011) IMG 1149.PNG|Wings of Life (2011) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES AFRICAN CATS (2011).jpg|African Cats (2011) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES PROM (2011).jpg|Prom (2011) IMG 2315.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides (2011) 887FDDF2-1021-4B11-A589-CC46B9D415CB.png|Cars 2 (2011) Winnie-the-Pooh (2).jpg|Winnie the Pooh (2011) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES THE HELP (2011).jpg|The Help (2011) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES ATLANTIS THE LOST EMPIRE (2001, 2011).jpg|Atlantis The Lost Empire (2001, 2011) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES FRIGHT NIGHT (2011).jpg|Fright Night (2011) The-lion-king--DBWDSMP-2011 (2).jpg|The Lion King (1994, 2011) Muppets_2011_Screenshot_3076.jpg|The Muppets (2011) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES WAR HORSE (2011).jpg|War Horse (2011) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES BEAUTY AND THE BEAST (1991, 2012 3-D).png|Beauty and the Beast (1991, 2012) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES JOHN CARTER (2012).png|John Carter (2012) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES CHIMPANZEE (2012).jpg|Chimpanzee (2012) Avengers_2012_Screenshot_4285.jpg|The Avengers (2012) Bravedisneystudiosmotionpictures (1).png|Brave (2012) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES THE ODD LIFE OF TIMOTHY GREEN (2012).jpg|The Odd Life of Timothy Green (2012) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES PEOPLE LIKE US (2012).jpg|People Like Us (2012) Frankenweenie_Screenshot_2604.jpg|Frankenweenie (2012) Wreck-It_Ralph_closing (1).jpg|Wreck-it Ralph (2012) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES LINCOLN (2012).jpg|Lincoln (2012) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES OZ THE GREAT AND POWERFUL (2013).png|Oz the Great and Powerful (2013) Iron_Man_3_2013_Screenshot_3915.jpg|Iron Man 3 (2013) Monstersuniversitydisneystudiosmotionpictures (2).png|Monsters University (2013) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES THE LONE RANGER (2013).jpg|The Lone Ranger (2013) Planesdisneystudiosmotionpictures (3).png|Planes (2013) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES THE FIFTH ESTATE (2013).jpg|The Fifth Estate (2013) Thor_Screenshot_3360.jpg|Thor The Dark World (2013) Frozen-closing (1).jpg|Frozen (2013) Saving_Mr_Banks_Screenshot_3760.jpg|Saving Mr. Banks (2013) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES MUPPETS MOST WANTED (2014).png|Muppets Most Wanted (2014) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES BEARS (2014).jpg|Bears (2014) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES NEED FOR SPEED (2014).jpg|Need for Speed (2014) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES MILLION DOLLAR ARM (2014).png|Million Dollar Arm (2014) Maleficent-2014 (1).jpg|Maleficent (2014) Captian_America_Winter_Soldier_Screenshot_4076.jpg|Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) The-Pirate-Fairy (1).jpg|The Pirate Fairy (2014) Planes2disneystudiosmotionpictures (2).png|Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) Guardians_Galaxy_Screenshot_3624.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES THE HUNDRED-FOOT JOURNEY (2014).jpg|The Hundred-Foot Journey (2014) Alexander_Terrible_Very_Bad_Day_Screenshot_2422.jpg|Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day (2014) Vs180725-012.jpg|Aladdin (1992, 2014) Big_Hero_6_Screenshot_6006.jpg|Big Hero 6 (2014) Into_The_Woods_Screenshot_3736.jpg|Into the Woods (2014) Strange_Magic_Screenshot_2964.jpg|Strange Magic (2015) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES McFARLAND, USA (2015).png|McFarland, USA (2015) Tinker_Bell_Legend_Neverbeast_Screenshot_2273.jpg|Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2015) Cinderelladisneystudiosmotioictures.jpg|Cinderella (2015) Avengers_Age_Ultron_Screenshot_4238.jpg|Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES MONKEY KINGDOM (2015).jpg|Monkey Kingdom (2015) Tomorrowlanddisneystudiosmotionpictures (1).jpg|Tomorrowland (2015) Insideoutdisneystudiosmotionpictures (1).png|Inside Out (2015) Ant-Man_Screenshot_3512.jpg|Ant-Man (2015) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES BRIDGE OF SPIES (2015).jpg|Bridge of Spies (2015) The_Good_Dinosaur_Screenshot_2795.jpg|The Good Dinosaur (2015) Star_Wars_VII_Force_Awakens_Screenshot_4128.jpg|Star Wars Episode VII The Force Awakens (2015) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES THE FINEST HOURS (2016).png|The Finest Hours (2016) Zootopiadisneystudiosmotionpictures (2).png|Zootopia (2016) TheJungleBookdisneystudiosmotionpictures (1).jpg|The Jungle Book (2016) Captian_America_Civil_War_Screenshot_4430.jpg|Captain America: Civil War (2016) Alice_Through_Looking_Glass_Screenshot_3381.jpg|Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016) Finding_Dory_Screenshot_2847.jpg|Finding Dory (2016) Hunchback_of_Notre_Dame_Screenshot_2718.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996, 2016) Petes_Dragon_Screenshot_3078.jpg|Pete's Dragon (2016) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES THE LIGHT BETWEEN OCEANS (2016).jpg|The Light Between Oceans (2016) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES QUEEN OF KATWE (2016).jpg|Queen of Kawte (2016) Doctor_Strange_Screenshot_3448.jpg|Doctor Strange (2016) Mickey Mouse 2016 DVD Screenshot.jpg|Mickey Mouse (2016) Moana_Screenshot_3182.jpg|Moana (2016) Rogueonestarwarsstorydisneystudiosmotionpictures.png|Rogue One A Star Wars Story (2016) Beautyandbeast2017disneystudiosmotionpictures.png|Beauty and the Beast (2017) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES BORN IN CHINA (2017).jpg|Born in China (2017) Guardians_Galaxy_2017_Screenshot_4072.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) WDSMP The LEGO Star Wars Movie 2017.png|The Lego Star Wars Movie (2017) Pirates_Caribbean_Dead_Men_Tell_Tales_2017_Screenshot_3820.jpg|Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Men Tell No Tales (2017) Cars3disneystudiosmotionpictures.png|Cars 3 (2017) Thor_Ragnarok_2017_Screenshot_3914.jpg|Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Cocodisneystudiosmotionpictures.png|Coco (2017) Winnie the Pooh and Piglet Too WDSMP.png|Winnie the Pooh and Piglet too (2017) Star_Wars_Last_Jedi_2017_Screenshot_4550.jpg|Star Wars Episode VIII The Last Jedi (2017) Black_Panther_2018_Screenshot_4035.jpg|Black Panther (2018) A_Winkle_In_Time_2018_Screenshot_3279.jpg|A Wrinkle in Time (2018) WDSMP The Little Einsteins Movie 2.jpg|The Little Einstein Movie (2018) 2018.png|The Hannah Monta Movie (2018) Bea The Movie WDSMP.png|Bea the Movie (2018) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES ATLANTIS SHAN YU'S REVENGE (2022).jpg|Atlantis Shan Yu's Revenge (2022) My Little Pony Journey Across Equestria Screenshot 2.jpg Nick & Perry WDSMP Words.png|Nick & Perry Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Category:Burbank, California Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Comedy Central Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Nickelodeon Category:Pixar Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Aardman Category:CinemaScope